


Trust

by pinkys_creature_feature



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Shaving, fuff, inception trope/kink bingo, rare pairs, seriously this is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Ariadne gives Yusuf a shave.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my kink bingo square "shaving". This could be set in either my Vigilante Verse or my Pro Wrestling Verse.

Ariadne smiled at Yusuf in the mirror as he scratched his chin, his stubble apparently becoming itchy. 

 

Ariadne hopped up on the counter, urging Yusuf between her spread knees. “Why don’t you let me shave that for you?” she asked, draping her arms over his shoulders. 

 

“This face hasn’t seen the light of day in so long, I’ve forgotten what I looks like without it.” Yusuf dropped a kiss to the tip of Ariadne’s nose, making her smile. 

 

“Please?” Ariadne asked, giving her best puppy-eyed look. 

 

Yusuf sighed, relenting. “Okay. But not tonight. If it looks bad, I don’t want the guys at work to see me.” 

 

“You could never look bad.” Ariadne drew him in for a slow kiss, wrapping her legs around Yusuf’s waist. 

 

Ariadne was waiting for Yusuf Friday afternoon, wearing nothing but one of his shirts, caressing the gleaming sides off a straight razor. 

 

“Well isn’t this a lovely sight?” Yusuf commented, dropping his bags and moving quickly to sit on the couch beside Ariadne. 

 

Ariadne already had shaving foam lathered in a pot and a towel spread on the table next to the leather strap she had stroped the gleaming blade on. Without saying a word she straddled Yusuf’s lap, holding his chin as she kissed him. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Ariadne asked, turning the razor over in her fingers. 

 

“Explicitly.” Yusuf looked dreamily up at her, his hands resting on her hips. 

 

Ariadne smiled, setting the razor to the side and picking up a small pair of scissors and a comb. Yusuf hummed as Ariadne started trimming his beard, running her fingers across his face to raise stray hairs. 

Once she was finished she put the scissors to the side and stood. 

 

“Stay,” Ariadne whispered, dropping a gentle kiss on Yusuf’s forehead as she walked past him. 

 

Yusuf watched at Ariadne used hot water to warm a towel, testing that it wasn’t too hot before coming back. She sat the damp towel on the table and picked up Yusuf’s beard conditioner, rubbing some of it between her hands before moving to stand behind him, encouraging him to lean his head back on the couch. 

 

Ariadne smiled down at him as she massaged the conditioner into his beard, giggling as she jiggled his cheeks. 

 

“You’ve done some research I see?” Yusuf asked as she draped the warm towel over  his face. 

 

“Yep. Now just relax.” 

 

Yusuf sighed as she started scratching her fingers through his curls, her finger tips a gentle pressure against his scalp. The hot towel was almost stifling, making his breath slow and heavy. Ariadne took time to rub his ears, knowing that it was a weak spot for him, before she  worked down his neck and across his shoulders. Yusuf could feel the stress from  the work day melt away under her delicate hands. 

 

Yusuf had just about nodded off when Ariadne slowly unwrapped the towel. His skin felt warm and moist, the cool air a shock. He blinked a few times and shared a smile with Ariadne. 

 

Ariadne came around the couch, settling herself back in Yusuf’s lap, hugging his hips with her knees. Yusuf couldn’t resist giving those bare thighs a teasing squeeze as she used a fancy badger hair brush to froth the shaving foam. 

 

Ariadne giggled as she started swirling the brush over Yusuf’s cheeks, booping him on the nose with it. Yusuf grinned, sticking his finger in the foam and swiping it across her nose and cheeks. 

 

Ariadne scoffed then laughed, using Yusuf’s shirt to wipe her face. “You ass,” she teased. 

 

Yusuf did it again earning him a swat on the arm. 

 

“Fine! I’ll just go!” Ariadne sighed with exaggerated annoyance, moving to stand. 

 

Yusuf grabbed her around the waist, tickling her ribs. Ariadne gasped and fought back laughter as she tried to bat his hands away. 

 

“Okay, okay! Jeez!” Ariadne settled back in Yusuf’s lap, taking a moment to catch her breath and fighting off the giggles. 

 

Yusuf was taken by how lovely she looked, her cheeks flushed and hair in disarray. “You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, pulling her closer by the hips. 

 

Ariadne’s cheeks colored more as she turned to grab the razor again. “Hush,” she muttered. 

 

Yusuf leaned his head back, letting Ariadne pull the skin on his cheek tighter, making measured strokes with the razor, using the wet towel to clean the blade before moving on. 

 

Ariadne furrowed her brow as she concentrated on making sure to be as careful as she could under his nose and around his lips. She tilted Yusuf’s head back with a finger on the chin, shaving down his neck. 

 

When she was satisfied that she hadn’t missed anything, Ariadne used the clean side of the towel to wipe away any stray foam. 

 

“Hey there,” she said with a smile. “God, you are so handsome.” 

 

“I think you need glasses,” Yusuf replied, wrapping his arm around her slim frame, letting her rest against his chest. 

 

“Shut up. I’d hit that. And maybe I wouldn’t get beard burn when you visit between the holidays,” Ariadne purred as she spread a little moisturizer over Yusuf’s smooth cheeks. 

 

“What do you mean ‘visit’? I live between the holidays.” Yusuf grinned against her lips as she kissed him slowly.  “Can I pay you a visit now?” he asked sheepishly. 

 

“Only if you bring gifts.” Ariadne squealed as Yusuf moved, picking her up and carrying her towards their bedroom. 

 

“Oh I think I can give you a few.” 


End file.
